The present invention relates generally to devices for cutting and stacking sheets of paper, and more particularly to a device which may be used for stacking single sheets of paper or material, and cutting and stacking continuous sheets of paper or material exiting from a plotter, printer, copier, or other machine.
In the past, various devices have been used in plotters, printers, copiers, or other paper or material handling machines for the purpose of stacking or cutting sheets of paper or material. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,804,174, issued to Horst on Feb. 14, 1989, discloses an apparatus for collecting sheets of paper of different lengths. The apparatus uses an S-shaped plate to stack paper sheets of different sizes. U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,133, issued to Judelson on Apr. 4, 1987, describes a sheet material cutting machine that uses blades 28 and 30 to cut sheet material into separate sheets which are stacked on a receiving arm. An apparatus for cutting and dispensing sheets of material from a roll of the material is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,788,175, issued to Davis on Jan. 29, 1974. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 3,438,625, issued to Ramsey et al. on Apr. 16, 1969, describes a stacking mechanism used for stacking apparel articles.
None of the above devices can be used for the combined functions of stacking single sheets of paper or material, and cutting and stacking sheets from continuous sheets of paper or material. There is a need for an economical device that will provide such functions.